The invention relates to an actuator device for a transmission of a motor vehicle with multiple selector shafts which are each displaceable in a first direction between multiple selection positions and in a second direction between multiple shifting positions, and which each have a connecting element which in at least one of the selection positions is operatively connected with at least one selector rail of the transmission for transmitting a movement of the selector shaft in the second direction to the selector rail. The invention also relates to a corresponding transmission of a motor vehicle.
The transmission includes the at least one selector rail, however, preferably multiple selector rails. Each selector rail is for example operatively connected with a selector sleeve and/or a synchronizer ring of the transmission. This arrangement is configured so that by the displacement of the selector rail into a defined position a defined gear of the transmission is selected and set or engaged. In particular each selector rail can be brought into multiple positions, wherein a first one of the positions is a free wheeling position, in which by means of this selector rail no gear but rater a neutral position is set in the transmission. In the second of the positions of the selector rail, a defined gear is correspondingly selected and engaged in the transmission. Optionally the positions can include a third position in which another gear is selected and engaged in the transmission. Thus, for example each selector rail can be brought into three positions, wherein these positions correspond to a neutral position, a first one of multiple gears of the transmission or a second one of the gears.
Of course any desired number of such selector rails can be provided so that by corresponding arrangement of the selector rails a defined gear can be selected from a plurality of different gears and engaged in the transmission. For the displacement of the selector rails that is required for this purpose, the actuator device is provided, which is assigned to the transmission of the motor vehicle. The actuator device includes the multiple selector shafts. Each of the selector shafts can be operatively connected with at least one of the selector rails of the transmission via the respective connecting element. Each selector shaft is hereby assigned at least one of the selector rails. As an alternative, an assignment of multiple different selector rails to at least one of the selector shafts, in particular to each selector shaft, can be provided.
The selector shafts can each be displaced in a first direction between multiple selection positions and in a second direction between multiple shifting positions. As a result of the displacement of the respective selector shaft into a defined one of the selection positions it is determined whether and with what selector rail this selector shaft becomes operatively connected. By a displacement between multiple shifting positions on the other hand, the selector rail selected by the selection position is displaced so that according to the explanations above a defined gear is selected and engaged in the transmission. From the state of the art for example the published patent application DE 10 2010 050 382 A1 is known, which describes an actuation system for an electromagnetic synchronizing device. Hereby a selector rail and with this a shift fork can be brought into three different position by means of control coils.